1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a pulse shaping circuit and in particular to such a circuit that shapes an input pulse signal for obtaining a trigger pulse signal synchronous with the input pulse signal.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Conventional circuits for achieving trigger pulses to trigger multivibrator circuits comprise a differentiation circuit 3 having a condenser C.sub.1 and a resistor R.sub.1. Specifically, when an input pulse signal as shown in FIG. 2(A) is imposed at input terminal 1, the differentiated output pulse signal as shown in FIG. 2(B) is produced at the output terminal 2. This output pulse signal is used as a trigger pulse. However, a sufficient amplitude is not produced when a trigger pulse with a small pulse width is generated by this conventional circuit. Further, the pulse width is not sufficiently small when a trigger pulse of a high amplitude is to be generated.